


I wouldn't change anything

by TonyStarkx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Draco Malfoy mentioned, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, One Shot, Ron Weasley mentioned, Sirius and Harry, Sirry - Freeform, Voldemort dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkx/pseuds/TonyStarkx
Summary: Harry likes Sirius.Sirius likes Harry.It's really that simple. Though to them it's harder. Harry Potter just wants one normal year now that there is no Voldemort but how can he expect to have a normal year when he has a not so normal crush?





	I wouldn't change anything

Harry found himself smiling up at the ceiling, life was- well life was pretty decent considering who he was. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort and now was living with Sirius, whose name was cleared after Pettigrew was found dead. Laying on the sofa in the sitting room Harry couldn't help the joy he felt over never returning to The Dursley's, though Dumbledore tried to insist he did for 'his own safety' Sirius quickly told Dumbledore in the most unpleasant way where he could shove it. Now he was free to live his life as normally as possible, or whatever was close to normal for Harry Potter considering trouble always found him.

Life finally seemed to be falling in place for the seventeen year old and though he'd lost friendships, Ron was adamant on hating him for dumping Ginny because he was gay and went as far as to tell The Daily Prophet about Harry's sexual preference, he had gained an unexpected friendship though with Draco Malfoy who reached out to him before the war and with the help of Harry he never got the Dark Mark and he fought remarkably well with the light side much to the dismay of his father. Things were going pretty well for Harry.

However, there was one problem. It wasn't anything he'd dealt with before, usually his problems consisted of Voldemort, Horcruxes and Death Eaters, no this problem was something that was completely out of his element. Harry had a crush. Except it wasn't a normal crush, because nothing in Harry's life could be too normal, this crush was on someone old enough to be his father. It wasn't just teenage hormones either, this crush had been brewing since around Harry's sixteenth birthday and a year had passed with him praying that the feelings would go away but they never did in fact they just got stronger and now Harry had to fight down blushes over the smallest things; like accidentally brushing their skin together or when the older man smiled at him. Yes, this wasn't a normal crush but thankfully Harry wasn't a normal man.

"Just what are you smiling at?" A voice asked, startling Harry out of his thoughts without so much a glancing at the person Harry already the knew the owner of that voice belonged to the man who had occupied his thoughts for a year. Slowly though he lowered his hands from his eyes and sat up to look at the man who was leaning casually against the doorway, a glass in hand and a small smile etched onto his face as he watched the younger man sit up.

"Just glad everything is over, Voldemort, The Dursley's you know? Maybe I can have at least one normal year at Hogwarts." Harry laughed as the man made his way over to him before sitting by his side, carefully placing his glass on the coffee table, and slinging an arm around Harry pulling him closer so he could cuddle into his chest.

"You deserve a normal year. I can't believe this is your last year at Hogwarts though! I'm going to miss you when you leave." He said lowering his face as he buried it in Harry's untameable hair, causing the younger of the two to cuddle further into the mans chest.

"I'm gonna miss you too Sirius. You'll come to Hogsmead won't you? And write to me?" Harry felt slightly strange, every year he felt excited to go back to Hogwarts even knowing there was danger waiting for him but this year was the first time he hadn't wanted to go back. All he wanted to do was stay at Sirius' new home, which he bought as soon as he was freed so he could get away from Grimmauld Place.

"I expect daily letters and I want to know when you're going to Hogsmead, but come on you don't leave for another week." The two of them fell into a peaceful silence both wanting to talk about having a different relationship but too scared of the others reaction to bring it up.

"Harry"  
"Sirius"

They said at the same time causing them both to laugh then look nervously at each other, "sorry you go first." Harry said with a small smile, still wrapped in Sirius' arms. "Right. Yeah. Ok." Sirius sighed before trying to compose himself and looked down at Harry before he could stop himself he place a kiss upon his forehead pulling away slightly so he could rest his forehead on Harry's. "I really like you Harry, I do. I know I shouldn't, Merlin's balls I'm your godfather! But I do Harry, even when I was stuck in that horrid Grimmauld Place, whenever you were there it felt like the best place ever! Fuck Harry I'm sorry, I just thought you deserved to know and even if you decide you hate me and find me disgusting-."

Whatever Sirius planned to say next was cut of by Harry firmly planting his lips over the other man's and kissing him roughly. It took a few seconds for Sirius to get over the shock of both the unexpected kiss and the fact that apparently Harry liked him before he too started kissing the younger man. The kiss was passionate and needy, Harry somehow ended up lying on Sirius and shoved his hands up his shirt exploring the body that lay under him. Sirius' hand were placed on Harry's arse whilst his mouth moved down to Harry's neck where he bit and sucked at the exposed skin before pulling away causing Harry to moan at the sudden loss but quickly recovered as the older man pulled his shirt over his head and started sucking on Harry's nipples, causing a moan of pleasure to escape from Harry who was trying to be quiet. "Let me hear you, love." Sirius whispered into his ear before taking the earlobe into his mouth causing another, louder, moan to leave Harry.

Sirius finally pulled the younger man away, pulling them both into a sitting position and looked at Harry. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!" Sirius laughed as he looked at Harry who was pouting because he'd waited a year for Sirius and him to be like this, he didn't want to talk right now! "And I'm trying to subtly avoid it." He said and pulled Sirius in for another kiss, which Sirius allowed for a few seconds before pulling away again. "Not tonight sweetheart, we do need to talk and I have to make sure you're absolutely certain about this."

•  
•  
•

It was safe to say Harry was absolutely certain about that decision, _'in fact'_ he thought looking down at his husband who was talking to Harry's baby bump _'I think it's the best decision I have ever made.'_ Sirius looked up from talking to the bump to see Harry smiling, he couldn't help but beaming up at the other man. With a soft kiss on the bump Sirius made his way up the bed and slid down next to Harry before kissing him softly.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Sirius."

_'Yeah life for me may never be normal'_ Harry thought to himself as he and Sirius kissed again, _'but Merlin I wouldn't change anything about it.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I apologise for the shortness of it.


End file.
